Birthday Fun
by Dana2184
Summary: Katie Knight is a goody two shoe. She just turned 21 and her best friends wants to take her clubbing for the first time. She meets a guy through her brother and likes to call the guy Mr. Good Looking.


**A/N So I haven't posted or updated anything in a long time, a year really :P If you check my profile you know why, so I'm not really gonna explain that again. This one I actually wrote like a couple of weeks ago or so, and I posted it on AO3 and then decided and asked ****boo bear if I should and she said I should, so thank her :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Ben & Jerry, M.A.C make-up, any and all alcoholic drinks, almost anything else I forgot to mention.**

**This is for Sciencefantasy-93 She's been begging for something like this and bribed me… Oh and I had an idea for something else and this needed to be written first so I thought I'd just post this anyways..**

**Warnings: Mature themes. Detailed stuff. Hooking up with strangers. Alcohol. I _DO NOT_ condemn or recommend hooking up with strangers specially in cities and when your plastered. If you have no idea what plastered means, hit the back button or exit this window. You have been warned.**

* * *

The one thing I hated the most about being a college student, was the consent parties that went on. One thing I never took apart of, but my best friend Amber had decided that since this is my 21st birthday, I wasn't allowed to sit in our dorm room and study or do homework that wasn't due for another week or wasn't assigned till next week. It's not that I'm an over achiever, it's just that I don't want to be another typical college student that spends more time with their head in the toilet throwing up their stomachs content.

No ma'am. I rather be called a nerd and actually stay on top of my academic. And no I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, it's just what I preferred. And okay, so I'm a straight A student, but I'm on a scholarship, and my parents would be devested if I flunked out of school or even lose the scholarship. Seriously I'd be the family let down, and I'd hate to make it to that list with the others in our family.

It was expected of me to get good grades and live a very boring life. Trust me, it's as boring as I paint it. Seriously just last Friday, I was eating a thing of _Ben & Jerry's Phish Food._ And that next day I had to hold Ambers hair up as she lost everything that she ever ate or drank from the previous night. Yeah not exactly something I want to try or live. But alas, I was sitting in front of our vanity and letting Amber spiral curl my hair and add random gems into it.

Oh god, I'm regretting this now. Do you know how many freaking products go into making hair 'perfect'? It's a lot more then I'm comfortable with. I just hope we go to an actual club to make this experience better for me. Not that I wanted to do this, buuuut, it is my birthday and I'm making my best friend happy. I'm actually kind of excited for this.

I think the one thing I'm excited about, is this hype club Amber and her twin have been raving about. It's only open to celebrities, their friends and to those who matter. The only reason why we're going to this is because their dad got us in. Apparently he's the co-owner of this club, and he's a huge entrepreneur, and a lawyer for many celebrities.

"Are you excited?" Amelia asked as she flipped through the latest _Seventeen_ mag.

"I guess so," I answered

"Don't sound to enthused there Knight," Amber laughed

"What are you scared of?" Amelia asked

"The fact that this isn't my scene? Nothing, nothing at all." I sighed and closed my mouth tightly as Amber hair sprayed my hipster side swept bangs.

"Oh lighten up, you'll be fine." Amber said as she turned me to face her so she could do my make up.

"We won't leave you alone, much…" Amelia joked

"Don't do that. This'll be the last time you get me this dolled up and willingly go to a club." I sassed

"Any color you want for your eyes?" Amber asked as she pulled out her _M.A.C_ eye shadow pallet.

"Something not to flashy?" I tried

"Are you smoking her eyes?" Mia asked

"I was thinking about it," Amber nodded her head

"Smoke it out, and then use pale pink, and then cover that with a pale blue, it'll look great with her brown eyes," Mia suggested

"Is that good?" Amber checked with me

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded in agreement.

Honestly, I was going to tell her to surprise me, because seriously, I didn't care for make-up. I like to be plain Jane. It saved me a lot of time, hassle, and annoyance.

"I heard Kendall Knight and James Diamond was going to be at the opening of Dad's club," Mia said after a few minutes of silence.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

I knew my brother would be at any opening or any club for that matter. I mean California was notorious for clubs. Specially living in the heart of Los Angeles. I mean they don't call it the city of Angels for a reason. Seriously, I wouldn't know why it's called that… It's just what I was heard.

"Yeah, they're both hot. Hey your not related to Kendall are you?" The twins replied in unison.

"Nope. Just same last name…" I coyly said.

Okay so I am related to him, but they don't need to know that. It wasn't because I was ashamed of my big brother, the pro hockey player who is now a model and actor on the side. I'm very proud of him, just like he is of me taking business. I just didn't like when people made a big deal of about him. And I was used enough in high school, I rather avoid it here.

I knew I couldn't hide it much longer, but hey I was willing to let my luck run out eventually. I even talked to Kendall about this, and he understood where I was coming from, and really he's more up for it then I thought. He didn't even get angry. He was very understanding and wanted to protect me.

"Okay, we're done. Go ahead and slip into your dress," Amber said as she did her own make up.

Going to my closet, I took out the white bodycon dress that Kendall had bought for me after he heard that I was actually going to go to a party, even if it was at a club. He was relucant to get the dress because of how short and how much cleavage it showed, but I really wanted it, and he still can't say no to my puppy dog face. It wasn't my fault that my eyes could still go big and I still had the pout down.

Shrugging off my bath-rob, I pulled the dress over my head and let it shimmy down my body. I was glad that I had the curves and the chest to pull this off. I was getting more and more excited for this night then I was three hours ago. I however was not looking for the sex heels that Amber is letting me borrow. I mean they were high, pink and look like they belong on an erotic dancer and not a person who still trips over her converse.

Apparently when you are going to show off your figure in a dress in a club, converse was not going to cover it. Only men wore those, and even they didn't wear them into a club. They had better sense then that. I actually complained about wearing the dress out in public and these shoes. Honestly, I had more class then this.

Though when Mia heard this, she said you can still be classy without looking trashy. I wasn't so sure if this dress belonged in the category of being classy. Seriously, this thing barely covered my ass, I'm sure that counts as trashy. But I guess I'll just put on my big girl panties and suck it up.

"Let's go, the limo just pulled up." Mia said as she grabbed her clutch and flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

Putting my phone into my white clutch, I walked after Mia and let Amber lock up. Walking down the hall, we slid into the elevator, and let the short ride bring us to the first floor. Stepping out as the doors came open, we walked to the doors, and out to the chilly air of Los Angeles. Letting the Limo driver open the door, I climbed in after Amber and wait for the driver to get in his seat to take us to _Sex Me Up_. Classy name.

"What are we drinking?" Amber asked

"Water, if I'm going to be getting drunk for the first time, I'd rather do it in the club." I answered

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave me a water bottle and then took out two shot glasses and a bottle of _Sky-blue Vodka_ and pours some into her glass and then one for her sisters. The girls knocked the glasses together and then tossed their heads back and let the drink into their mouths.

"Whoa, chasing Vodka plain is a lot different. It even stung a bit…" Amber said as she poured herself another shot.

Oh boy, I was not looking forward to that, not one bit.

Getting pass the bouncer was easier then I thought. Then again, we didn't' have to wait in line like the other 300 people did. I guess having a dad who was well known is a good thing after all. Walking to the bar, I got on a stool and the girls sat next to me.

"Welcome ladies. What are we having?" The cute bartender behind the bar asked

"Hey Logan, I want a row of shots, surprise me with the flavor." Amber said

"Coming right up, and for you Amelia?" he asked

"Sex on the Beach," Mia said winking.

Nodding his head, he turned to get 8 shot glasses and put them on the bar and then pulled out a glass and started making the drinks.

"What the hell is Sex on the Beach?" I asked

"Oh you're such a virgin. It's a good thing we are popping that cherry tonight," Mia said, causing my ears to heat up.

"Alcohol virgin?" Logan asked

"Oh yeah." The girls nodded

"I'll start you off with a Strawberry Daiquiri, it's fruity and that is what most newbies order," he filled me in, and then winked at me.

Blushing I waited patiently for this drink he was going to make me.

"Don't worry, you won't get drunk off it. Unless you're a lightweight, otherwise, I'm going to feel bad for you," Mia told me

"Lightweight?"

"Yes Katie. Someone who gets drunk off his or her first drink. A heavyweight is someone who drinks their weight and then some…" Amber answered

After we got our drinks, I saw the club was filled to the brink and then some.

"Go ahead, and tell me what you think," Logan said as he came back over to us and gave us a round of shots.

Taking a drink, I found it was really fruity, I wasn't even sure if alcohol was in this. Downing, it put it back on the counter and licked my lips.

"Well…?" He asked

"That was extremely fruity, but good."

He seemed pleased with that answered and went to the other customers.

"Try this," Amber said and shoved a shot.

"What is it?" I asked

"Just toss your head back and let it slid down your throat." Mia said

Shrugging my shoulders, I did as advised and let the liquid slid down my throat. As soon as it was gone, I coughed roughly, and then reached for another one.

"Good?" Amber asked

"Strong, and it burned, what was that?"

"Straight vodka," Mia smirked as I down two more.

"Lets go dance," Amber whined and grabbed our arms.

As we got on to the dance floor, we started dancing to some cheesy pop song, I was pretty sure it was a One Direction song, and by this time, I was a bit buzzed, I wasn't going to lie. Dancing with the twins, I was actually having a pretty good time so far, if this what a Good Friday night was, I wouldn't mind spending it like this again. Seriously, this was pretty fun.

Hearing a few girls scream in excitement, I turned my attention to where it was coming from, and lone and behold, I saw my big Brother and a guy next to him walking to the bar. I wasn't really paying attention until I felt my arms being pulled I mean dragged to the bar.

Getting to the bar, I got a better view of the guy with Kendall. He was about 6'3, with brown hair, and was tan as all fuck. I was pretty sure that he was a nature and not fake like most of the people back at campus. He was wearing a white button down shirt, when a black tie, black belt, and black khakis, he even had on a pair of boots. I wasn't checking him out, nope, not at all.

And boy did his laugh do something to my insides… What?

"Katie!" Kendall exclaimed as he turned his attention to us.

"Hey," I smiled and hugged him back.

Pulling apart, I could see Mr. Good Looking checking me out.

Yeah go ahead big boy, see anything you like?

"Actually I do," He replied

"Whaaat?" I asked

"You said it out loud baby girl," Kendall snickered

"Wait, how do you to know each other?" Mr. Good Looking asked.

"Oh she's my baby sister," Kendall said nonchalantly.

Nodding my head in agreement, I reached across the bar and grabbed the shot that was in front of Kendall and downed it like it was water.

"Heey, I didn't know you had a brother," Amber whined

"Oops." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Mia rolled her eyes at her sisters' stupidity; at least one twin didn't care.

"So Mr. Good Looking, do you have a name?" I asked

"I do. It's James," he told me bringing me in for a hug. Hugging him back, I got a good whiff of his cologne and believe me, Mama approved.

"You smell so good, what is that? Is it? Usher? His cologne is the best." I slurred

"Yeah, and thanks."

"Wanna dance?" I asked

"Sure."

He let m pull him to the dance floor and I let him put his arms on my hips, letting me gyrate on his front side. Daft Punk's song Get Lucky started playing and I was too lost to even care what James was doing to my neck. After a couple of 'sex' songs played I felt him dip his head to my head and asked if I wanted to go back to his.

Nodding my head, I let the twins and my brother know and then let James pull me out of the club.

"So I'm guessing it's your first time drinking?" James asked

"What makes you think that?" I asked the cab pulled out of the curb.

"Well, I've never seen you in other clubs, and the fact that your drunk, it kind of gives me a clue." He shrugged.

"Ah. Well yes, I'm wasted, and it was my first time drunk," I giggled

"We're here," the driver said.

Getting out, James paid the fare and he grabbed my hand to steer me to the door and then into the building. Slipping into the elevator, I watch him hit floor 10 and I watched giddy as the numbers changed to each floor. Oh god, they were entertaining.

Letting the doors open again as we reached his floor, he pulled me to his door and pushed me in as soon as he unlocked the door. Stumbling a bit, I caught myself with a small giggle.

"Are you going to throw up?" he asked walking to his bedroom

"No sirie. How are you not drunk?"

"I am, I just had practice with this," he shut his door and sat on his bed.

"Let's have sex," I blurted

"No. Let's just sleep,"

"No. I want sex,"

"Katie, your drunk, maybe some other time,"

"Why not now? It is my birthday after all, I want birthday sex," I pouted, and watch him weaken under my stance.

"I don't want you to regret anything or throw up on me."

"I wont, I swear."

Sighing he nodded his head and slowly removed his shoes, socks, and belt.

"You go to slow, no one likes a tease," I whined

"You only shimmied out of that dress, I have more items." He countered

Rolling my eyes, I dropped his pants, and got rid of his tie and shirt. Leaving him in his boxes and matching me. Since I didn't have a bra on, I was only down to my thong, it's a good thing I didn't play strip poker, I would've been the first one out.

"You are hard, let's see if I can relieve some of that," I said and dropped to my knees and got between his knees.

Reaching for his boxers, I slid his member out of its confinements and was greeted by a monster and a littler present. Leaning forward, I licked at the slit of the cock and enjoyed the tasty salty reward I got out of him.

"You don't have to do that," he tried

Rolling my eyes, I licked up and down his shaft, getting more pre-cum out of him. Teasing him a bit, I licked the vain on the underside of the cock and played a bit with his balls, loving the reaction out of him. Giving the head a kiss, I licked my lips and then wrapped my mouth around the head. Teasing the slit, I inched down and let it go to the back of my throat. Sucking and licking it, I heard throaty moans come from him above me.

Sliding the dick out of my mouth, I catch my breath and it again. Coming back up, I smirked at him and then went all the way down, and let my throat relax as his cock slid into my gauntlet. Coming back up to catch my breath, I dived for it again. Feeling his hand in my head, I relaxed my throat all the way, and started breathing through my nose, and let him slowly fuck my throat. Feeling him go a bit faster, I decided to start sucking and licking again.

Enjoying the noises he gave me, I knew I was doing it right. Reaching my hand to his balls, I gently kneaded them and kept licking underneath the shaft. He picked up his speed, obviously enjoying this; I started kneading a bit faster.

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to shoot my load," he said panting heavily.

Ignoring him, I kept at it, a few more licks I felt his dick tense up. Going back to playing with his balls, him grunt and then go still, I let him empty his sac in my throat. Once he was done, he pulled my head off him. Looking at him through my lashes, I saw him look down at me. Opening my mouth, and he got a good look at his cum in my mouth. Winking at him, I closed my mouth and started to swallow the load in my throat.

As soon as my mouth was empty, I went forward and licked him clean, getting an approval out of him. Getting back to my feet, I pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Leaning forward, I started to kiss him and as soon as we got a rhythm going, and him getting control over it, I started moving my hips on him. As soon as I blinked we were completely naked and me underneath him.

"That was the best head I have ever gotten. You obviously aren't that shy, are you?"

Smirking, I thrusted my hips up to get some kind friction since I was dripping. He pushed my legs and shook his head like he was disappointed. He reached a hand and started to play with my right nipple and breast, as his mouth latched onto my other breast. Oh God.

Letting a whimper out of my mouth, he took his forefinger and thumb and pinched my nipple, causing me to arch a bit. God, does this guy want foreplay or something? Watching him switch, I whimpered a bit more, which made him smirk. He started to lower his head and trail light kissing down my flat tummy and dip his tongue into my mouth and then he trialed even more down south and place a kiss on my mound.

"You're bare, were you expecting to get laid?" he bluntly asked

"No, I always wax." I replied and let him pinch both of my nipples.

Sliding his slick tongue up and down my slit, he dipped his tongue in and grunted at the surprise he was welcome to. He brought a hand down and inserted a finger into my cunt. Arching my back I moaned.

"More…" I begged

"More what?" he asked.

Fuck.

"Anything, just more… Please."

"Hmmm." Was his only response to the matter?

He started to move his finger in and out slowly and let his tongue poke my clit.

"_James"_ I whined

"What?" he asked innocently

"More…" I panted

"You have to tell me what you more of, otherwise, I don't know how to give you what you want," he taunted

"Fuck me, please," I begged.

Reaching up, he opened the draw near the bed and pulled out a foil packet. He ripped it open with his mouth and then tossed it to me.

"Put it on me," He grunted.

Letting him straddle me, I pinch the tip and let it roll down his cock. He sat back and just looked at me.

"Please," I thrusted my hips, only for him to push them back down.

"Beg for it," he said darkly

"Fuck me. Please James. Please fuck me. God I want your dick inside me and filling me up so much that I'm full and wanting more. Fuck me, _please_" I begged

"As you wish," he replied and put the head of his cock in my entrance.

"More. _Please_"

"Patience little one," He replied and pushed forward even more.

Wriggling underneath him, he pushed all the in, letting the monster, that he call his dick, it the back of my pussy. Still feeling unsatisfied, I rocked my hips to the side and then let it go back straight.

Moving, he slowly started thrusting into me. Letting the moans pour out of my mouth, I rolled my hips getting more friction from him. He pulled out, just far enough to let the tip in and then thrusted his hips back into me. Groaning he repeated the action and filled me up even more.

Oh _God_.

He obviously knew how to please a lady. The last time he pulled out, he pulled out all the way earning a whine from me. Chuckling, he lay down beside me and had me straddle him. Getting the hint, I crouched over him and glided his dick into my soaking wet cunt.

Liking this way more, I started riding. God I've never felt this full riding a guy before. He's pure magic. Slamming back down on him, he pushed me back and then pulled my legs up and put them on his shoulders.

He slid his dick back into my pussy and started thrusting hard and fast into me. I wasn't too keen on the diaper position but does it fill you up. He thrusted again and that time I felt him hit my cervix going at it a couple different positions, I felt my orgasm starting to raise.

"_Harder,"_ I grunted.

Nodding his head, he leaned forward and started pulling out and slamming his dick into me. All you could hear in the dark room was panting, moaning, skin hitting skin, and his balls hitting my ass. As he slammed back into, I felt close to the edge.

"I'm gonna… I'm going to cum," I panted.

"Me…. Me too." He replied and brought a finger to my clit.

He started rubbing my clit and slamming into me.

"Come on, Katie. Cum, cum for me. I know you want to. Do it." He gritted and his movements started to get sloppy.

"No, you cum first."

"Oh no. You. Cum. Now." He grunted and slammed into me.

"_NOW" _he yelled.

That's all it took for me to start coming. He slammed into me one last time, and I felt him go still in my cervix. As soon as I was done, I saw him coming down from his high and stayed in me for a few short movements. Giving him a kiss he pulled out slowly and agonizing.

Getting up, he pulled off the use condom and tied it then tossed it in the trashcan.

The next morning, I woke up first, and slid out of bed. I didn't mean to stay over, and I saw how he was as far away from me as he possibly could be. Slipping out of the bed, I grabbed my black lacy thong and slid it on. Then I pulled the dress on. Grabbing my clutch, I tip toed out of the bedroom.

Snatching up my shoes, I slowly unlocked the door and slipped out of the apartment. Walking to the elevator, I pushed the down button and then got into said space. Pulling my phone out, I dialed to get a cab and then took the time to go through my messages. I had a couple from Kendall, a few from Amber and hilarious drunk pictures from Mia. Looking at my phone as I walked out of the lift, I saw one of her on top of my brother.

Getting grossed out; I hit the home button and then went to a chair and put my heels on. Going outside, I saw a cab waiting. I got inside of it, and told him my address and sunk into the seat and let the buildings go, seeing we would be stuck in the morning rush hour traffic, I sighed and got on my twitter app and scrolled through my timeline.

Exiting twitter, I checked Facebook and then got on my Temple Run app. letting that occupy my time. We started slowly inching forward and then I got a text.

**Unknown Number:**

**Awe your not here. I was going to make breakfast. Well I had fun last night, I hope you did, oh and happy belated birthday. **

Chuckling, I saved the number and hit replied

_I don't want to know how you got my number. And I'm sorry I left, I just have to be at work in an hour and I need shower and clothes. _

Hitting send, I waited a few minutes and then I got a replied

**Ah, well that's fine, I actually have a photo shoot today. But would you like to grab dinner tonight?**

_So you're a model, nice. And I'll think about that dinner_.

As soon as it send, I put my phone back in my bag and then rested my head again the window to look out.

20 minutes later, we pulled up to my dorm, thanking the driver; I paid the fare and then went inside and head straight to my room. As soon as I got into my room, I grabbed my towel and went to the shower. I only had forty minutes till I had to be at work.

Peeling the dress and thong off, I got into the shower and let the steamy hot water hit my body. I sighed and relaxed and then took care of my business. I don't know how I was going to survive work hung over and limping. I was assisting a photographer for a photo shoot that was going to a magazine to be published. I couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

* * *

**So that was that… What did you think? If you liked it, loved it, hated it, please leave it in the comments below and let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome only constructive. If you want to talk PM me. you can find this on the Archive or Our Own under 'thatonekid' **

**Ps. Happy early valentines day or happy early valentines day, or whatever when you read this! :)**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
